Who I Am?
by dazae15
Summary: AU. Julian gets a surprise when his friends decide to take him to a 18 club for his 17th Birthday. Laura is a dancer there, having runaway from home. Becoming worried for her niece, Debbie contacts Logan who brings Laura to the mansion. Neither Julian nor Laura expected to see each other again, yet here they are.
1. Club Midnight Inferno

**AN:** Not sure I'll finish this story. Depends what people think. Please Review ^.^

**Rating:** M for Adult Themes & Profanity

**Pairing:** Laura/Julian

**History:** M Day has not happened & Laura's backstory is edited slightly.

**Plot:** AU. Julian gets a surprise when his friends sneak him into a 18+ club for his 17th Birthday. Laura is a dancer there, having runaway from home. Becoming worried for her niece, Debbie contacts Logan who brings Laura to the mansion. Neither Julian nor Laura expected to see each other again, yet here they are.

* * *

_How the hell was she late again!?_ Looking at her watch, she noticed it took an hour to catch Megan up on the minor details in her life and another fifteen minutes to make sure her cousin wasn't following her to work. As much as she liked Megan she didn't trust her not to run back to Debbie about her recent activities. She told her enough so her aunt wouldn't worry and that was it.

Rushing into the Midnight Inferno, she ignored everything else till she was inside. Looking around, Laura saw the usual high end clientele spending their hard earned money. _Must be payday._ She couldn't help, but curve her lips into a small closed mouth smile. They were going to make some good money tonight. Looking to the bar, she saw Chloe had already made up shop causing her smile to fade instantly. If Chloe was at the bar it meant Zeb knew she was late.

_Damn-it!_

How the hell was she going to be able to get out of preforming now? Ever since she started working at the club a few months ago, Zeb had one goal and that was seeing her up on stage or getting a private show. She'd been able to avoid both, but it looked like tonight was going to be difficult. Maybe he was to doped up to notice? _Don't get your hopes up_**.** A small voice in her head told her.

Sneaking over to the bar the best she could without Zeb catching her, she was hoping Chloe would be able to trade. Chloe didn't have a problem with the stage, she felt more comfortable up there then mixing drinks having been a dancer for three years now. "Hey Chlo, mind if I take over?"

A smile crept across the young blonde's face who placed down the shaker in her hand. "Thank God Laura! I've had five orders and I have no idea if I gave them a sex on the beach or a screwdriver," The raven haired girl gave a small smile at her co-worker who could drink the stuff no problem, but mixing was a completely different story. Chloe began to take down her hair, getting prepared to go on stage when suddenly they both stiffened and smiles dropped at a voice they didn't want to hear.

"Not so fast darling," _Zeb. _A man in his early thirties that looked more in his forties, with greasy brown hair that matched his eyes. He was about 5'9 being only slightly taller then any of the girls working. A decision he made to make him feel superior. With little muscle mass, the guy had a long crooked nose and pasty white skin that reminded Laura of the guy from Willard but more disgusting. Mixed that with his sleazy personality and she just about cringed at the thought of someone touching him willingly.

The slimy weasel came out of the back room sniffling and wiping his nose clean as two VIP clients exited the room heading over to the viewing area looking rather pleased. Zeb probably promised them a private showing to each of them for a significant amount of some form of substance or money. _Anything to get himself high_. She really disliked the man. "You're staying right where you are," He gave a sickening smile in Chloe's direction before looking at Laura. "As for you, you're going on stage in five…unless you're willing to work off your tardiness in other ways," His eyes wondered down her form before he grabbed her ass making his meaning more apparent.

Instinctively, Laura removed the man's hand the moment it touched her, twisting it behind his back almost breaking his wrist before slamming him against the bar. She hadn't even realized what she'd done till she heard the glassware shatter to the ground and a few people gasping in aw. Looking at Chloe, she could see shock and disbelieve painted across her face. No one did that to the boss. Ever. What had she just done? _Dug yourself a hole about 6 feet deep__._

Releasing Zeb, she could smell a hint of panic that he quickly masked. He turned to face the young woman with rage being the only clear emotion on his face. _Shit._ Laura had seen that look and knew what was coming. She was going to have to just take it. He back-handed her harder then she'd expected which made her stumble a little, having to brace her hands against the bar. It stung, but nothing more. "You don't have a choice now bitch!," The venom in his tone was unmistakable. "I want to see your ass on that stage now and you're visiting me afterwards," He sniffed again rubbing his nose with his good hand before going to check on his other employees. He held his injured wrist and hand to his torso trying not to be noticed. Not wanting to appear weak.

Watching, the poor excuse for a human being walk away from her, Laura partially threw up in her mouth. The image of what he had planned made her physically ill so much she thought she was turning green. Maybe he'd forget? "You okay?" Chloe asked distracting her from having her imagination go too far.

Looking at the older woman, she rubbed her cheek in an attempt to make it look like it hurt more then it did. She couldn't even feel the hit anymore, but she wanted to appear human. "Yeah…I don't know what came over me," It wasn't a lie, yet she knew she didn't like being touched that way. She didn't like being touched period. She hadn't expected to retaliate though and it took all she could not to rip out his throat after he struck her. _Where did that come from?_

"That guy's a sleaze ball," Chloe was trying to justify Laura's action's for her. "I might have done the same in your position," They both knew it was a lie, but they played it off like it wasn't. Laura had already seen Zeb get hands on with other girls, counting Chloe, and none of them had done anything to stop it. Too afraid. That was what was expected of this job though. Laura knew that and knew she had to blend in better if she wanted to keep it.

"I better get up there," She hated the stage. Not having much practice, Chloe and a couple of the other dancers had taught her a few things over the months, but she still wasn't comfortable. It had nothing to do with nudity like with some of the girls. It had more to do with all the eyes on her. She didn't like attention, she enjoyed blending into the background, observing. Before she headed backstage, Chloe made a comment about her clothes, reminding her she would have to change. _This night keeps getting worse with every second._

_Just think of it as a performance__._ Chloe's words from practice entered her mind as she slipped off her usual clothes to put on something more "appropriate". The club, or rather Zeb, liked for their employees to wear next to nothing when on stage and Laura wasn't wearing the right undergarments for that. Next time she would be prepared with her own outfit, but for tonight she had been provided with a two piece black rubber like halter top and booty shorts that preceded to have three red stripes that reminded her of claw marks running down the right side of the top, matching the shorts.

_You're acting, putting on a show for everyone else. _They allowed her to keep her black fingerless riding gloves since they matched the outfit and her hair was pulled back in a bun like capacity without the tie as they placed a 1920's gangster top hat over it that she didn't think went with the outfit. It wasn't her call though. _Listen to the music. Move to it and don't think about anything else._ Her black, lace up the front, boots were another item she got to keep.

Lined up, backstage, Laura waited patiently for her turn. Remembering the steps wasn't hard, it was more the uncomfortable smell and sounds she could pick up from not being behind the bar. Everyone was so loud at the bar and she was so focused on drink orders, she could drown out everything else. Plus the occasional client would buy her a shot. Something any seventeen year old would be willing to take. It took her longer to get drunk then normal people so no one noticed. Not like Zeb would care anyway. Monica and Janice were in front of her so she had about six to seven minutes depending on the announcer before she was on stage. _What she wouldn't do for a shot right now...or maybe twelve_.

As the time eclipsed, and they came back one by one, Laura resisted the urge to take a deep breath in and out not wanting the scents to distract her more then they already were. She had heard all the cheers from Monica's and Janice's fans and it made her wonder if that's what she was going to get. _Just let go_**_._** Closing her eyes, she listened as the announcer began to deliver his opening lines for her act. "For the first time ever on stage at the Midnight Inferno, I'd like to present a creature unlike any other!" Laura got her game face on and began to strut onto the stage as the lights went down to add more to the show. "For tonight only, she's come out of her cage just for you" The music began to play as the lights slowly began to turn on."Talon!"

* * *

"We're not going to get in," Josh stated as they stood outside the club with the semi big neon blue sign that read Midnight Inferno in front, hanging just a few feet off the ground from them. It was Julian Keller's 17th birthday and Santo had the idea of sneaking into an 18 plus club. Naturally, Julian and Brian were right behind him. The only other person that seemed to have a brain when it came to the subject was Kevin. Josh had no intention of sleeping in a cell or whatever they did to teenagers that tried to sneak into clubs. Not to mention if Laurie found out…

Kevin Ford was in a long sleeve shirt designed with a hood attached and a pair of black leather gloves on. The only skin showing was his face which was hard to see with his hood up. "I'm with Josh," He stated not wanting to go in for his own personal reasons. What if someone bumped into him or decided to touch him? "Even if they don't question our age, we don't know how they feel about mutants,"

"Aw come on!" Santo patted the two of them on the back causing them to move forward urging them into the line that was formed outside the club. "All Julian has to do is drop his name and they'll let us in," That had been their experience all night.

Julian rolled his eyes at his friends. Yeah, his name had gotten them a few extra perks, but that didn't mean it was going to get them into a strip club. "Not guarantying anything Santo," He walked into the line ahead of the other three, standing next to Brian. He didn't care one way or the other weather they got into the club or not. As far as birthdays went this had turned out to be a good one so far compared to his past experiences at home. That's not to say, he wasn't going to at least try, he was male after all.

As the line continued to move and they were to be the second to next ones up, a woman with jet-black hair pushed by them seemingly to not even notice Josh or Santo's appearance and caused Brain to bump shoulders with Julian. "Watch it!" A small smile curved on his lips at her voice. Fierce and determined. Not to mention she was gorgeous. _Did she work in the club? _Suddenly the idea of getting in became much more appealing to him. _You're trying to get with Sofia. Trying _being the key word. He wasn't tied down to anyone, which meant he could look all he wanted.

When they reached the bouncer, the man gave them a disbelieving look before asking for their IDs. Julian pulled his out first and handed it to the man to examine. The man's eyes suddenly looked like they were going to pop out of his head when he read the word Keller. "Yep, and I don't think you want us to cause a scene" Julian told the man with a grin on his face as he gestured slightly to the giant pile of rock standing a foot behind him. The man, quickly calculating his options, took out his black marker attempting to label them with Xs on both hands to show they were under the legal drinking age before asking for the cover fee.

Once inside, the group of five walked down the dark hallway lined with blue strobe lights on the floor moving slower then others around them as they tried to take it all in. They had gotten in. They had actually gotten in. "Alright dude!" Santo just about yelled becoming super excited. "Happy Birthday man!"

The electric-blue eyed mutant couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his friend. "Thanks" With that, Santo was off to explore on his own. Julian shook his head at this, knowing his friend was beyond ridiculous. When the other four reached the main room, all their mouths dropped at all the hot sexy women around. It was a dream, it had to be.

The boys caught sight of three women started dancing in sync on the smaller individual platforms surrounded by men ogling them as they moved on the poles provided. Julian had no idea a woman could climb that high, holding their legs out straight as they held onto the pole without being a mutant, but they did so beautifully. "Damn! That is….wow," Brian and Josh nodded beside him as they watched one of them wrap her legs around the pole and slide down with ease while keeping beat to the song.

Kevin stood beside them, trying to look at anything, but the women wearing hardly anything. He wasn't use to this and felt very uncomfortable. All it took was one wrong move for there to be an accident. "Guys…I think I'm gonna head back to the mansion," They turned to look at their fellow mutant with questionary eyes.

"The birthday boy hasn't even gotten his lap dance yet," Brain joked resulting in a light punch to the shoulder from Julian. "Ah! Learn to take a joke man," Brian rubbed it pretending it hurt more then it did as they both smiled at each other.

Josh, not really wanting to be there himself, stepped up to make it less awkward for Kevin seeing his eagerness to leave. "I'll head back with you," Brian and Julian both looked at Josh wondering why he'd pass on an opportunity like this. "It's getting late, and if Laurie finds out bout this, my ass is gonna be in a sling," Josh and Kevin said their goodbyes to the other two, wishing Julian a happy birthday again before leaving Julian and Brian to figure out what they were suppose to do next.

They scanned the area for Santo and easily spotted him standing at the bar trying to hit on the blonde bartender. Everyone in the club seemed to be avoiding their friend, which wasn't surprising to Julian. Santo often scared humans with his appearance. Little did they know, he was like a harmless kitten when it came to him being violent. "Is this rock head giving you a hard time miss?" Julian asked, his tone joking.

The blonde smiled, giving a light laugh, as Santo threw his hands up. "I wasn't doin anything," Brian and Julian both laughed, before pulling up a stool.

"What can I get you?" Chloe asked finding these three to be rather refreshing compared to the usual clientele the club attracted. She was probably one of the few people in the place that didn't have a problem with mutants, her nephew being one. Not wanting to push their luck, they all ordered regular sodas. "You guys are new to this scene uh?" She asked knowing the truth just by their demeanor.

When asked, the boys tried to pull it off like they weren't, but once it was clear she wasn't buying it, Julian spoke up. "is it that obvious?"

Chloe gave a small laugh at them again. They seemed so disappointed. "Yeah, but it's always someone's first time," She said trying to make them feel better. They looked a little young to be in there, but she remembered what it was like to be a teenager pushing the limits. Besides, she was a bartender/dancer, not a bouncer. "You guys came on a good night, we have performances every Friday and tonight is one of my friend's first time up there," Granted, Laura didn't want to be up there, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do amazingly. The girl had moves weather she wanted to admit it or not. "She should be up in a couple minutes after Janice is done," She gestured to the main stage behind the smaller three.

All three of them turned to look at what she was talking about and it was then, they realized the woman on the big stage wasn't necessarily stripping the way the others were. She was moving to the music giving more of a show. Teasing them more. "This place is awesome!" Santo said high fiving Brain as Julian smiled to himself drinking some of his mountain dew. They watched, pleased with their idea to come.

As the performance and song ended, they joined in the cheers and yells as the woman known as Janice walked off stage into the crowd of men to mingle with them more. The cheers died down as the announcer stepped out to announce the next dancer. This was suppose to be the bartender's friend which caused them to pay closer attention.

"For the first time ever on stage at the Midnight Inferno, I'd like to present a creature unlike any other!" Julian moved slightly on his stool taking another sip of his drink as he focused on the stage seeing a figure step out suddenly become concealed by darkness around them._ They definitely knew how to keep a guy in suspense._ " For tonight only, she's come out of her cage just for you" The music began to play as the lights started to turn on and as they did Julian just about sprayed his drink everywhere. "Talon!"


	2. Not Myself Tonight

**AN:** I'm really stepping out of my comfort zone with this story so please bare with me. I've tried to do a lot of research when it comes to this story to get it as accurate as I can, but alas I'm far from perfect. I'd say the dance was probably the most challenging and I never want to hear 'Not Myself Tonight" by Christina ever again!:P

Please Review, I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Julian just stared not knowing how to react. He was surprised his mouth wasn't dropped to the ground. It was the gorgeous vixen from earlier, but this time she was wearing a hell of a lot less. The song was something he hadn't heard before, but it definitely worked for the situation.

"Not Myself Tonight" by Christina Aguilera was playing. Something Laura wouldn't have chosen for herself, but Chloe had insisted it was easy to dance to. She was right. Laura just let the music take over. Lip-syncing to the opening, she looked to either side of her at the men as she moved her body slowly to the beat. Hands traveling down her body, moving her shoulders and stomach, trying to make it look as sexy as she could. _Sexy is key. _Chloe's voice was still in her head.

As soon as the tempo picked up, Laura stopped almost instantly, strutting one foot in front of the other, to the edge of the stage before throwing her hat into the crowd. Once the hat left her fingertips, a couple men fought over who would have it, as she pivoted around, walking away from them before grabbing onto the pole. _Here we go. _She made a couple spins around the pole till she dropped down spreading her legs open before quickly closing them a couple times to the beat.

When the song it "know it's not the norm" Laura decided to do something she hadn't even tried in practice. Placing both hands on the pole, one above the other, with the dominating hand leading, she kicked her feet up above her head and shimmed up the pole using only her arm muscles. It was then, Laura could hear approving sounds from the audience. Once at the top, she did an upside down peter pan making herself spin almost all the way down before leading into a coupe other tricks.

As the dance continued the three underaged mutants were impressed. The way the girl moved was unlike anything they had seen, even from the other dancers. "That's your friend?" Brian asked keeping his eyes on the dance not wanting to miss a thing. The girl was hot.

Chloe smiled, nodding in response. As much as she knew Laura was nervous about the stage she was amazing up there. "Yep. Told you, you came on a good night," Her friend began to dance into the audience, starting with getting her hat back from some guy in the front row that had decided to wear it. Chloe just about laughed. Laura definitely was a natural. Maybe Zeb would forgive her now due to all the money he was making.

Laura made her way around the room rather quickly with her dancing, giving some of the clients a little tease as she went. She noticed the bar and gave Chloe a look the blonde knew all to well from giving it herself. As Chloe began to pour a shot leaving it on the bar, Laura began to make her way over. She started by dancing up against the bar making her way down, before she chose to use the guy with the black hair and blue eyes to acquire her drink. She could smell his attraction for her and he was kinda cute, which would make the physical contact that more bearable.

As the woman came over to them, Julian was fighting to keep his hormones under control till she started to focus on him. She ran her fingers slowly down his chest which surprisingly began to speed up his heart rate at an alarming rate. A smile was on her face, but when they locked eyes he got the feeling it was fake, but he wasn't able to focus on that too long when he suddenly realized, she was sitting in his lap.

Straddling the guy, wrapping her hands around his neck, before arching her back away from him, Laura caused the guy's head to start to go in between her breasts before she recoiled back before any part of him could touch them. A fake smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was still on her face as she leaned in like she was going to kiss him. Right before their lips touched, Laura moved her head to the side, grabbing the shot and downing it before placing the glass back on the bar. This time Chloe did release a small laugh.

The next part of the song started, and Laura only lip synced "I needed that," as if she was saying it to the guy, before dismounting him and making her way back toward the stage all staying true to the dance. "Dude! Is this the best birthday or what?!" Santo asked a stunned Julian who was still trying to get his emotions under control. "When they perfect cloning I want ten of those!" It definitely was becoming number one in his book. That was for sure.

Turning to face the bartender, Julian felt like he needed a cold shower. "Do all of you do that?" He asked, revering to the straddling and almost kiss. He was sure he knew the answer, but he just had to ask to make it official.

Before Chloe could answer though, Zeb made a dramatic entrance distracting her. "Where is she?" He asked slamming his good hand on the bar. _Shit._ He hadn't forgotten and he was pissed.

"Backstage, probably changing, sir" Julian noticed, Chloe adverted her eyes from the man. She also had a different tone while speaking to him. Submissive. The young telekinetic wouldn't thought it possible for a woman like her to act that way, but here he was seeing it clear as day.

Zeb was heading to the VIP lounge area to relieve his stress after having lost ten thousand dollars in a bet, when he just stopped. He saw who or rather what was siting at his bar. All three of them had seen that look before and knew where it was heading. "You," He pointed at Santo. "Get the hell out of my club," What a surprise? Abuser and mutant hater.

* * *

Arriving back stage, Laura quickly found her clothes and began to change. Normally the girls were suppose to walk around the club a couple times, see if they could get anyone for the five hundred dollar VIP act, but Laura wasn't in to all that. She already felt she needed a shower after the stage, why add to it? Besides, Zeb was probably looking for her by now. No need to prolong the agony.

Exiting the changing room, Laura stopped mid step at the scent heading her way. _Damn-it! _Why was her life falling apart tonight? Knowing there was no point in avoiding, she continued down the hall following the scent. It didn't take long for her to be met with the woman around her age with short strawberry blonde hair, but with the same emerald green eyes. "What are you doing here Megan?"

Megan was beyond angry. She had discovered her cousin's secret after a couple boys from school had been showing pictures of the night they'd had after they snuck into the place. Her lab partner Wesley was the one to point out it was Laura working the bar. "What am I doing here!?" She screamed at Laura getting the attention of a couple of the other employees who chose to walk away from the scene. "You're seventeen Laura! What the hell are you doing here?!" Especially after what she'd seen Laura do on stage.

Laura gave a rather simple response. "Working," Probably not the answer Megan wanted, but there was no other answer to the question. Unless the fellow teen wanted a lie. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like, you'd rather be selling yourself then live with your family!" Her hands were across her chest and her stance was one of determination. Determination to get through to the slightly younger relative standing inches away from her.

Laura rolled her eyes at her over dramatic cousin. Dancing for money was different then having intercourse for money. As much as she kept getting propositioned for that line of work, she hadn't agreed. Though all her co-workers had said the same thing. They made more money when they were a little more "friendly" to the clients. "I'm not selling myself, I'm the bartender," She tried to get by Megan to get back to work, but she wouldn't allow it. "Tonight was the first time I danced," _Hopefully the last._ She thought, hoping Zeb wouldn't make her go back up there. Zeb. The mere thought of him made her insides turn.

"I can't believe you," Megan was just about dumbstruck by Laura. She was willing to throw away any kind of life she could have for a couple extra dollars a night? She let Laura pass, knowing she couldn't stop her unless she wanted to be stop. As she walked away, Megan had one last thing that might open her eyes. "After everything Aunt Sarah did for you,"

This caused Laura to stop for a moment. Her hands clenched into fists as she fought the urge to turn back around and let loose on her cousin. _Just breath_. Megan knew how low a blow it was to bring up her mother especially considering Laura couldn't remember her. She couldn't remember anything from before she was thirteen. It had been weeks since Laura arrived and she was sitting in Debbie's kitchen moving her spoon around in a bowl of Lucky Charm's cereal. All she knew was Sarah had died sacrificing herself to get Laura out of a bad situation they were in. No one knew anything else or they wouldn't tell her.

Her psychologist had told her she was suffering from a form of retrograde amnesia. He assumed it had something to do with her mother's death. Like she hadn't figured that part out. She hated doctors, no matter what kind. They just rubbed her the wrong way. One of the many reasons she was happy to be a mutant with her abilities. Less doctor visits.

She wished her power helped with her memory though. What good was the power to heal if she couldn't heal her own mind? Every night she had nightmare upon nightmare. Every time she closed her eyes at night. Laura couldn't remember much from these dreams, just a lot of blood, screaming, and pain. No faces or anything that made sense.

_It will get better with time as your mind begins to cope with whatever happened._ Her psychologist's voice still lingered in her mind. God, how she hated that Xavier guy. Why Debbie had set her up with him two years ago was beyond her. She had heightened senses and the ability to heal. Finding out what happened to her in the past wasn't going to change that. Main reason she stopped going to see him after a year.

"Goodbye Megan," With that, Laura left her cousin there as she returned to the front of the house. Megan still had her mother. Still had her memories. She didn't know what Laura was going through and had no right to dictate what Laura should be doing with her life. It was her life and she was going to live it the way she wanted.

Watching Laura walk away, Megan had no choice. She'd thought talking to her would be enough, but clearly not. She was going to have to tell her mother. It was the only way to save Laura before she ended up going to far. Whiping out her cellphone, she dialed the number before putting the receiver to her ear. "Hey mom, are you busy? I need to talk to you, it's about Laura,"

* * *

Laura cautiously made it back over to the bar, making sure the guy she'd danced on was gone. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed of what she'd done, she just didn't want to tell some guy off tonight. She'd seen on more then one occasion how someone got the wrong impression, thinking a dance meant more then it did and she didn't want to deal with it. "They left?" Laura asked, sitting down after realizing all three of the guys were gone. She was surprised she hadn't realized sooner considering the one made of rock with them.

"Zeb kicked them out," Chloe stated turning around with two shot glasses and a bottle of cheap vodka in her hands. She set the glasses down and poured them both a shot. She seemed disappointed like she missed the guys. "He doesn't approve of mutants apparently,"

That didn't surprise Laura. One reason she kept her powers a secret from the people she worked with. They both picked up the glasses at the same time and let the warm burning liquid trickle down their throats. "What a surprise," She responded as she placed the glass back on the bar.

Chloe did the same. "He's looking for you too, seems rather pissed," She poured them both another shot, knowing they were both going to need it. She knew Laura was underage, but had seen the girl drink more then her share in the months they'd work together. A couple shots weren't going to hurt anything.

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What's new?" They downed their shots again, before she pushed herself off the counter and left the empty glass on the bar. "Guess I better go find him," She headed off to the upstairs area. The area that only the VIP clients got to see known as the VIP lounge, where most of the drug deals and uncensored sexual acts occurred. She made a conscious decision to avoid this place as much as possible.

Walking through, she ignored all the drug snorting and blow jobs being given. Only way she could deal with it, was to disassociate herself from the situation. Zeb was normally found on a couch with two women on either arm and lines of coke on the table in front of him. As Laura approached she noticed the two girls were twins that had started working at the club three weeks ago. He had the one on the right giving him a blow job which he was enjoying...a lot, while he snorted a line off the other's cleavage. _Disgusting pig._ "You wanted to see me," She stood directly across from him, the table being the only thing to separate them. She averted her eyes from the situation, the sight making her angrier then she already was at being up there.

Looking up, Zeb had to blink a couple times to come into focus and make sure he wasn't hallucinating Laura standing there. "Uh…yeah… yes," He wiped his nose again as he sniffled. He waved the girls away who quickly grabbed their clothes and took off before they could be told differently. Probably, heading to the bathroom to vomit. "Why don't you come take a seat," Laura looked to were Zeb was gesturing and knew what he had in mind for her if she sat down. He hadn't gotten off and wanted Laura to finish the job.

"Think I'll stand," Zeb's expression changed instantly at being told no. That was the second time in one night she'd undermined his authority. He reached behind his back, pulled out a nine millimeter semi automatic pistol, showed it to Laura, chambered a round and placed it on the table with the barrel pointed toward her. Anyone else might have immediately followed orders, but not Laura. She remained where she was refusing to do what he wanted.

Zeb put his hand on the gun, placing his index finger on the trigger, showing he wasn't afraid to shoot. "Take a seat or I'll shoot you through your kneecap," Laura started to grind her teeth trying to make a quick decision and not loose her composer. If she took the seat, he'd make her do something she didn't want to do. If she didn't take a seat he'd find out she was a mutant and her kneecap would hurt for about a minute. H_e won't shoot. It's in his eyes. _Wishful thinking?

"Go ahead," The words left Laura's lips and she knew she was challenging him. Daring him to pull the trigger. She wasn't afraid to get shot and she saw the change on his face when he realized it too. A smile was about to appear, but the thought was quickly abandoned when she saw a smile on his own face.

He began to relax with that smile he seemed to always have on his face. That signature smile that everyone knew once they saw it, they were done. Zeb had won and there was nothing they could do about it. His arms ended up on the back of the couch with the nine millimeter dangling between his fingers on his hand. "John, send Chloe up to me now," Laura's eyes actually widened for a second. They both knew where this was going. "See babe, for some reason, you've got it in your dead that you're better then me," When Laura didn't respond he continued. "That you can do whatever you want, and your decisions don't effect anyone but yourself,"

Laura could hear Chloe and John approach with Chloe's heart beating faster then she'd heard anyone's in a while."But I'm here to tell you, you're wrong," John held Chloe by the arm positioning her next to Zeb. "Every time you refuse to do something, I lose customers, I lose money," He started to point the barrel at himself repeatedly to elaborate his point. "Which in turn, hurts the ones you care about," He stood, holding the gun in his hand as he walked over to Chloe who was shaking uncontrollably, trying to prepare for what was about to happen.

For a second Laura saw someone other then Zeb standing with the gun. A red haired man with a white lab coat, standing with the gun pointed at her own head. His expression was the same as Zeb's and so was his demeanor. Laura blinked and Zeb was himself again. "You see where I'm going with this?" He was backing her into a corner and she wasn't liking it. Made her feel like she was a caged animal with no free will. Her right hand began to curl into a fist and her frustration was becoming more and more intense.

When Zeb moved to point the gun at Chloe, something in Laura snapped. She felt a sharp pain in the spaces between her knuckles on her right hand that quickly became unnoticeable to her as she realized she was holding Zeb against the wall by the collar of his shirt and the gun was on the ground along with the tip of his index finger and his other three fingers cut off at the knuckles. His thumb was the only one still completely intact. Sharp knife like claws with blood dripping from the tips were positioned at the base of his neck ready to slice though.

Blood was sprayed on Chloe's face who was screaming on her knees holding her hands over her ears rocking back and fourth with her eyes closed. She had completely shut down and was in autopilot mode. John responded by backing away, surprised, with his own gun shaking in his hands as he pointed it at Laura. Zeb was wide eyed, staring at Laura's claws as he held his hand trying to stop the bleeding. "What…are..you?" Zeb asked his voice shaky as he started to go into shock once the pain began to go numb.

Smelling all the fear in the room, Laura came back to reality just as her claws were puncturing skin on Zeb's neck. She pulled back immediately taking a few steps away from everyone as she saw the blood and fingers on the nice tan colored carpet. Looking at her hand, the claws retracted back into her forearm. _What the hell was happening to her? _Hearing the round chamber in John's gun, she looked over and saw the fear in his eyes. "Shoot her!" She heard Zeb's voice shout as the man began to pull the trigger. _Run._

The shots ran through the club causing immediate panic. Everyone began to scream and yell as they ran to the exits. Laura just ran as fast as she could, the only thought of escape running through her head. John continued to fire at her, till he was out of bullets wanting the freak dead and his boss to be pleased. He managed to hit his target twice. One grazed her left side and another was a clear shot in the middle of her back, just missing her spine. He smiled to himself believing the young monster would be dead within a couple of hours. Satisfied he rushed to his boss's side to help him.

Reaching the outside, Laura knew her wounds were already healed. She had felt the bullet pushing its way out before she'd made it to the exit. Everyone rushed around her, screaming, not realizing she was the reason for the chaos. Trying to collect her thoughts and figure out what to do she came to one conclusion. She was in trouble. Looking down both ways of the busy New York street, she could hear sirens which meant police and ambulances. Not wanting to deal with any of that, she headed in the opposite direction.

As her feet carried her, she knew she had to contact someone. She needed help and didn't understand what had just happened. Knifes came out of her hand. Very sharp knifes. What the hell kind of mutation was that? Could she make it happen again? Ducking into the nearest alley, Laura made sure no one was watching before she tried the experiment. Looking at her hands, she formed them into fists before she started to concentrate. What had triggered them? What had sent her over the edge for them to emerge? She'd experienced anger before, every teenager had, but this was more potent. More raw.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember everything, but as she thought back, all she saw was the man in the lab coat. His grin as he tortured her in different ways. In a single moment she was rewarded with the pain between her knuckles again. She winced opening her eyes as the claws extended, two on each hand and her own blood dripped down her wrists. Laura didn't know if the man was real or what he did to her was real, but the emotional trigger was there allowing her to extend and retract these weapons. After making the feeling happen a few more times, she stopped knowing she couldn't stay were she was or even go back to were she was staying. Zeb knew where she lived and so did Chloe. He'd be sending John there to make sure she was dead.

Pulling out her cellphone, she looked at her contacts. Only four numbers resided in the device, making her choice rather simple. She dialed the second number down and placed the receiver to her ear. At hearing the hello on the other end, Laura froze not knowing what to say. How did one ask for help after the way she'd alienated people? "I messed up Meg," She didn't know how else to say what happened over the phone. "Help... please?" After telling her cousin where she was, she hung up the phone, placing it back into her pocket and sat down in the alley. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her hands were wrapped around her legs, and her face was buried in her lap as she waited in the darkness.


	3. Aftermath

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever but here's chapter 3. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Megan asked glancing over at her silent cousin. Laura hadn't spoken a word since she entered the car. Clothes and knuckles were covered in blood, and police cruisers and ambulances were parked by the club they'd just been at. It made Megan highly concerned about her friend. What had happened in the short amount of time it took her to leave the club? Laura had clearly been apart of it and had chosen to run. Why?

Laura didn't say anything. She just placed her head against the window looking out at nothing. All the lights and sounds blended together and she let the world fade away trying to figure out what was next. How was she suppose to explain what happened when she didn't understand it herself? In a matter of moments she'd sliced off a man's fingers, been shot at and would have been killed if she was human. How was she even suppose to accept that? She sounded crazy. _I wish mom was here._ She might be able to explain some of this to her, help her to understand, but she had no one. No one to turn to that might know what she was.

Realizing her passenger wasn't going to say anything, Megan let out a sigh before turning on the radio. She didn't care what was playing, she just wanted to break the uncomfortable silence. They weren't too far away from home and she knew her mom was still up. Megan had been talking to Debbie about Laura when she'd gotten the call. She was only praying Debbie would be able to help with whatever was going on with Laura. Knowing her mother though, she was only going to make it worse.

As the drive continued, they finally made it through traffic, and Megan pulled into the driveway. Sometimes she missed the old house in San Francisco, but the one here wasn't bad. Her mother had moved them three months after Laura had come to live with them. She didn't mind the move, in fact she welcomed it considering the nightmares she had there that her mother constantly told her weren't real. Once they moved, Megan had less nightmares and felt saver then she had, even if they were in New York.

Turning off the car, she saw her mom pacing in the kitchen waiting for their return. There was no way they were going to be able to sneak up to her room without a much was clear. They both stepped out of the car and began to make their way up to the door when Megan stopped them. "Wait," She said seeing all the blood on Laura's shirt more clearly now that they had a source of light. _Where those bullet holes?_ She shrugged off her jacket, handing it to Laura. "Put this on till we get upstairs so she doesn't freak as much,"

Laura accepted the jacket, still not saying anything as she put it on, zipping up the front. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to talk. Debbie couldn't help her or explain what was going on. She didn't even know the truth about her being a mutant. Only Megan knew and that was only because Megan had been there when Laura had discovered her healing ability.

After a moment of not saying anything, they headed into the house. Megan was first, followed by Laura who instantly got verbally attacked by her aunt. "LAURA!" She yelled, hugging the young girl who went rigid not expecting the contact. "I've missed you so much! Are you okay? What happened?" She pulled back, letting Laura go, as she looked at her with concern.

Caught off guard, Laura didn't know what to do. She wasn't expecting a hug or the worry in the woman's voice. Did Aunt Debbie care that much about her? When nothing else was said, Laura realized her aunt and cousin were waiting for her to say something. She felt like she was thirteen again with everyone crowded around her, asking her the same question as if her answer was going to change. "I do not wish to talk about this," Laura said not realizing it was the same answer she'd given to the people back then. She took off upstairs into Megan's room before anything else could be asked, needing to get away even if it was only for a moment.

Megan and her mother stood in the kitchen looking up the stairs with the same expression on their face. Worry. "Is she going to be okay mom?" Megan finally asked twirling the keys on her finger as she looked to her mother. Laura and her use to be so close. They use to share and talk about almost everything until they were fifteen. Then, Laura started seeing that psychologist. Talking to him seemed to bring up things Laura didn't want to talk about so she just stopped talking to anyone. Only giving short answers or keeping the conversation as far from her personal life as she could. A year later, she took off not able to deal with it anymore.

"I don't know sweetie," Debbie had lost Sarah over the years and it wasn't until Laura that she got her sister back, only to lose her again. Debbie would be damned if she was going to lose Laura again. "But, I know of someone that might be able to help," Her daughter gave her a puzzled look, but Debbie sent her up to bed before she could ask any more questions.

Who she was going to contact was a last resort. They had made that clear years ago when she'd gotten Laura. Taking a deep breath she went to her room and opened the box that contained the last belongings Sarah had on her when she died. Grabbing a piece of paper that laid on top of an envelop that had Laura's name written on it, she picked up the phone and waited for them to pick up.

Later that night, after the girls had fallen asleep, Debbie heard the sound of a motorcycle outside as it slowed down before pulling into the driveway. Looking out the window, she saw the man she hadn't expected to ever see again after that unforgettable night back in San Francisco. She watched as he removed the cigar from his mouth, turned off the ignition and popped the kick-stand before stepping off the bike. The man's outfit was the only thing different about him. Other then that, he was exactly how she remembered him.

Going to the door, she opened it only to be greeted with cigar smoke to her face. Coughing slightly, she waved the smoke away as she looked at the man. He took one more puff from the cigar before taking it out of his mouth, throwing it on the step beneath his feet and stepping on it with the heel of his boot, putting it out. "You called,"

* * *

Waking up in an unfamiliar place always threw Laura off. Even though she use to live here, it was still odd waking up in an actual house. Lying in the bed, she stared up at the ceiling taking in everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours. She didn't sleep well, tossing and turning all night. The events of what happened circling her dreams. No matter what she did, Laura couldn't get the petrified look Chloe had on her face, or the shocked, somewhat panic look from Zeb, out of her head. For a minute she just laid in her old bed, wishing she was normal, wishing she was human.

"Laura? Are you awake?" Laura heard her aunt call from downstairs, startling her at first. She was a bit thrown off, never having Debbie yell up to her before. What was different this time? _Everything._ "There's someone down here, I'd like you to meet," Panic quickly set in the young girl. Who was here? Sniffing the air, she picked up a familiar scent but for some reason she couldn't place it. She couldn't put a name to it.

Getting out of the bed, she cautiously made her way downstairs. Stopping on the staircase, she looked down into the kitchen and saw a man she didn't recognize. He was a scruffy man, who looked a little more then twice her age. Something about him reminded her of a wild animal, though that might have just been the wild hair. He also reeked of cigars and booze. Murder on her scenes, but she was able to suppress it after having worked in the club. "Who the hell are you?" She asked continuing down the stairs crossing her arms across her chest in a sub conscience defensive way.

Logan looked at the girl giving a small smirk at her demeanor. She had attitude which was a nice surprise considering the last time they were together she was mute and unresponsive. "Don't remember me uh?," He picked up the coffee mug in front of him, taking a sip while he watched her come down the stairs. Logan could see her mind searching, trying to remember who he was, but he knew she wouldn't find the answer. Charles had told him she'd blocked out just about everything from her first thirteen years which was probably for the best, but according to what he just learned from the aunt, it was causing her some problems.

"Should I?" Laura was in no mood for games, specially after last night. She looked to Debbie for some answers. Standing against the kitchen counter she trained her eyes back on the mystery man. _He's not going to hurt you._ A voice inside her said, but she couldn't listen to it, not after everything. She needed to stay on guard, alert. It was the only way she was going to stay safe.

Debbie poured herself another cup of coffee before taking a seat, next to Logan. As much as the man scared her, giving off a sort of stay away or else aura, she knew this man was the only one that would be able to help Laura. "This man helped your mother in getting you to us," Logan had to actually stop himself from correcting the woman. Yes, Sarah had contacted him and explained what she'd done, but he didn't help in getting the girl out. He was only the extraction.

That day was still clear as ever in his mind. The helicopter had landed about a mile away from the Facility. He had told Scott he was going in alone. Logan didn't know what he was going to go against and didn't want any casualties. As he made his way through the snowy terrain, he heard a woman's scream and started off as fast as he could in that direction. When he arrived, he couldn't help, but stop in his tracks at the image in front of him. Sarah was dead, covered in blood and the young girl was collapsed on the woman's chest, her own knuckles covered in blood. From the smell of it, it was a mixture of hers and the doctors. Her tears had turned to ice on her checks and Logan could barley hear the girl's cries over the howling of the wind.

As much as he had felt sorry for the girl, it was that scene that reminded him that she wasn't just a girl, but a killer. Even if she might not remember, it was still there and if the girl ever got a whiff of that scent, nothing else would matter. It wouldn't matter if didn't know what she did, it wouldn't matter who was in front of her, she would kill them with no hesitation. It was one of the main reasons Logan hadn't taken her to the mansion in the beginning. He knew people were still looking for her, just as they were still looking for him, and with all the attacks that happened at the mansion it was safer if she went off the grid. "He's going to help you now,"

"Help me with what?" _Did Debbie know? Had Megan told her? Did she know about last night?_ "I just had a bad night, that's all," Laura explained wanting to just get out of there. She didn't want to find out what Debbie knew and she didn't want to deal with this stranger who knew nothing about her.

"You call being covered in blood and bullet holes a bad night?" Logan asked taking another causal sip of his coffee. Laura looked over at him, at first with a look of disbelief._ How could he know that? T_he look quickly changed to one of anger at the thought of Megan betraying her. Debbie actually gasped, worried for her niece. "I can smell the blood and gun powder still on you kid. You should learn to shower after a night like that,"

_Smell? Was he like her?_ "You can smell it on me? What are you, part bloodhound?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Logan actually let out a light chuckle at her as he placed the coffee mug back on the kitchen table. "Only if you are sweetheart," This kid definitely shared a chromosome with him. The personality alone was a dead give a way. "You discover this yet?" He extended his claws on his right hand to show her he was like her. He wasn't going to reveal the entire truth of her being a clone, but he did need her to understand she wasn't alone in her abilities.

"Oh my god!" Debbie yelled dropping her coffee cup and moving away from the twelve inch metal claws. "You have those too Laura?" She asked looking to the young teenager. Debbie knew her niece was a mutant, but she didn't know what her abilities were and she currently didn't know about those.

Laura was at first amazed that this person had just about the same abilities she did. From her knowledge, mutants rarely had the same abilities and something like the ones she had seemed to be very odd to share with someone. She made a fist lifting her left arm up, to show her aunt what she'd discovered the other night. It took her a moment to find the trigger again, but within a second she felt the slight discomfort of the metal in her forearms slicing through flesh before extending through the spaces between her knuckles. Two blades about six inches long. Debbie covered her mouth trying not to react and failing miserably. "Oh honey….do they hurt?" The woman could see two trails of blood leading down her wrist from where the claws had extended.

Not wanting to answer the question, Laura looked down and away from Debbie. She didn't want her to worry about her and this seemed to just be another thing for people to use against her to feel pity for her. She wouldn't have it. Retracting the claws she put her arms at her side, ignoring any pain and ignoring Debbie as she looked back at the man that seemed to have all the answers. "Are we related?" It was the only thing that made sense to her for him to know so much and have practically identical powers.

"That's a loaded question," Logan said retracting his own claws. He was telling her so much, he didn't want to over load her with the whole truth. Charles had warned him to be cautious with what he told her. The mind being fragile and all.

"How is that a loaded question?" She didn't understand. It was a simple question that resulted in a simple answer. "You either are or you're not," It was than she caught Megan's scent getting stronger. Her cousin was awake and coming to see what all the commotion was. When he didn't say anything Laura looked between Debbie and him seeing something there. They weren't telling her something. Debbie's heart was pounding nervous about something. "What the hell are you doing here if you're not going to tell me the truth?"

Megan entered the room looking at all them with confusion. "What's going on?" Laura seemed upset, her mom was worried about something and there was some strange man sitting at their kitchen table. "Mom? What's wrong?" She continued to look between each of them.

"He's taking you to the Xavier's School," Debbie finally said to Laura needing to say something without betraying what she'd promised to let Laura find out on her own.

"What?!" Laura and Megan both yelled at the same time. Logan stood from the chair knowing whatever was about to transpire was not going to be good.

"The hell I am!" Laura yelled her anger getting the best of her. "I can take care of myself, I was fine on my own," She started for the door.

"Where you going to go Laura? Back to that club owner?" Logan asked causing Laura to stop mid step. "He'll kill you on sight,"

She didn't know who the man was, but Megan agreed with him. if Laura continued the way she was going she was going to end up somewhere she didn't want to be. "He's right Laura," Megan said calmly wanting her friend to listen to what was actually being said instead of getting angrier. "You can't keep doing what you've been doing and this school seems like it could actually help you,"

Taking a breath, Laura tried to get all her emotions back in check. She knew they were right, she just didn't want to admit it. "This school…is it run by the same guy who use to be my therapist?" If it was, that meant that guy had probably been a mutant and this wasn't a coincidence.

"Yeah," Logan finally said after a moment. "He's a mutant just like us," He knew she was probably feeling betrayed by now considering everything that was kept from her and it pained him to know that eventually she was going to find out the rest and know they'd all been lying to her. Made him wonder if she was going to trust anyone after she found out, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. "I can teach you how to deal with your powers, how to use them to the best of your ability if you come with me,"

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the return of Julian so please bare with me :) Thanks**


End file.
